


From Derry to NY

by VanBeezie263



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Humor, M/M, Murder Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-13 18:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14118300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanBeezie263/pseuds/VanBeezie263
Summary: The Losers' Club are starting a new semester at their college in NY. However, students have start going missing and there is a new creepy Psychology professor. The Losers' investigate the disappearances along with reports of a wild animal attacking students.





	1. New Semester

“Richie!” Stan banged on his roommate’s bedroom door. “Richie, get up! Classes start in an hour!”

 

“Fuck off, Stan.” Richie grumbled sleepily into his pillow.

 

“Get your lazy ass out of bed!” Stan lightly kicks Richie’s door.

 

“Fuck you.” Richie replied followed by the sound of light snoring.

 

“Time to bring out the big guns.” Stan storms off into the kitchen where he prepares a frying pan on the oven.

 

Shortly after, Richie can hear something sizzling in a frying pan coming from the kitchen and his nose twitches from the aroma of meat cooking prompting him to shoot out of bed.

 

“Stan, you devious bastard.” Richie said sternly, and he rushes into the kitchen to find Stan holding a plate with a bacon sandwich on it. “Thanks, Stan the Man.”

 

Richie goes to grab the sandwich, but Stan pulls it away.

 

“You can have this once you have washed and dressed.” Stan said with authority.

 

Richie scoffs he heads to the bathroom, “You’re not my real Mom!” He called out in a playful tone.

 

“I’m the best you got!” Stan called back with an amused expression on his face.

 

* * *

 

 

Eddie is hopping down the stairs of his apartment building whilst on the phone with Ben, who is telling him about another wild animal attack on campus. Lately there have been reports of students and faculty members getting attacked by an unidentified animal late at night.

 

“It better not have rabies.” Eddie commented.

 

_“You have been obsessed with rabies after Richie made you watch Cujo.”_

“Can you blame me? That was one messed up dog.” Eddie said in his defence as he opens the main door of the building and steps out onto the sidewalk.

_“Get outta my dreams, Get into my car!”_ A familiar voice sang.

Eddie notices Richie leaning against his pickup truck with a cocky smirk on his face. “Got to go, Ben. I am being accosted by an idiot. I will see you on campus.” He hangs up his phone and he approaches the taller man.

 

“Your chariot awaits.” Richie opens the passenger door with a bow.

 

“Tell me, why did I agree to carpool with you again?” Eddie said unimpressed and he climbs onto the passenger seat.

 

Richie leans through the open passenger window with a smug grin, “Because you want me all for yourself, Eds.”

 

Eddie scoffs. “Yeah, right.” He then narrows his eyes at Richie, “And don’t call me that.”

 

“You can’t deny our sexual tension, Eddie Spaghetti.” Richie said with an amused expression on his face whereas the shorter man glares at him. “You’re just waiting for me to ravish you on the backseat of my truck during rush hour traffic.”

 

“You’re delusional.” Eddie muttered with a faint blush on his cheeks.

 

Richie closes the passenger door before hopping into the driver’s seat and he pulls out a phone book from under the passenger seat. “Here you go, Eds.” He hands the phonebook to Eddie. “So you can see above the hood.”

 

“Ha-ha.” Eddie said sarcastically, and he tosses the phonebook onto the backseat.

 

“You know I’m just messing with you, Eds.” Richie begins tickling Eddie which causes the shorter man to giggle.

 

“Get off you idiot.” Eddie playfully shoves Richie off. “You smell of cigarettes and bacon.”

 

Richie grabs his shirt and inhales its scent, “Ah, eau de smoky bacon.” He said in a French accent.

 

“Just drive.” Eddie said amused.

 

* * *

 

 

“So, have you asked Audra out yet?” Mike asked before taking a sip of his coffee.

 

“I-I-I’m not sure if s-s-she even likes me.” Bill replied. The pair are sitting on a bench in the campus square, drinking coffee while they wait for their classes to begin.

 

“Then explain why she is always flirting with you.” Mike pointed out.

 

“S-S-She doesn’t f-f-flirt with me.” Bill said nervously.

 

“Hey, Denbrough!” Richie called out which surprises Bill and causes him to nearly spill his coffee while Richie and Eddie approach the pair.

 

“Hi, guys.” Mike greeted.

 

“Hey, Mikey.” Richie said cheerfully whereas Eddie smiles and waves at the pair.

 

“What do you guys think about Audra?” Mike asked out of curiosity.

 

“I know that I swing both ways, but she isn’t exactly my type.” Richie stated.

 

Mike pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs, “Not you, I am talking about for Bill.”

 

“Oh, that makes more sense.” Richie chuckles to himself.

 

“Do you like her, Bill?” Eddie asked.

 

Bill shrugs, “She is al-alright.”

 

“Alright?” Richie stares at Bill unimpressed. “You don’t date someone who you think is just alright. You date someone who you think is fucking awesome.”

 

“I agree.” Eddie added.

 

“Also, when you do fuck, you put other couples to shame.” Richie smirks at Eddie, “Just like me and Eds.”

 

“Beep beep, Richie!” Eddie said unamused.

 

“Are we entering as a team for the next quiz night?” Mike asked to change the subject.

 

“Yeah, that Domino’s gift voucher is ours.” Richie said confidently.

 

“Especially with Ben and Stan on our team.” Mike assured.

 

“Also, Eds.” Richie slings an arm around Eddie’s shoulders, “He is just as smart, and he can name all of the Care Bears.”

 

“For once he is not joking.” Eddie said with slight embarrassment.

 

“Eddie ha-has a collection of stuffed Care B-B-Bears in his bedroom.” Bill mentioned.

 

“Bill!” Eddie gasped mortified.

 

“I have to go to class.” Richie gives a two-finger salute and he swaggers off. “Later, Losers.”

 

“I heard Richie, Bev, and Stan have got a new Psychology professor.” Mike stated.

 

“That professor is in f-f-for a treat.” Bill said amused.

 

“When has Richie next got Psychology?” Mike asked.

 

“This afternoon.” Eddie blurted out prompting Bill and Mike both to raise a curious eyebrow at the shorter man. “We carpool together, we have to know each other’s schedules.”

 

“Have or want?” Mike playfully teased, and he and Bill have amused expressions on their faces.

 

Eddie scoffs, “Oh, shut up.”

 

* * *

 

 

“What’s up, Stan the Man?” Richie plops down next to Stan in the middle row of their Psychology class.

 

“Nothing much.” Stan stares at Richie unimpressed as the taller man puts his feet up on the desk. “Do you know we have got a new Psychology professor?”

 

“Wait, we have got a new professor?” Richie said puzzled. “Who?”

 

“I don’t know.” Stan notices Beverly entering the classroom and waves.

 

“Hey, bitches!” Beverly hops up the steps and sits next to Richie, who removes his feet from his desk before hugging her in greeting and she glances around the classroom. “Where is Betty?”

 

“Betty Ripsom?” Richie questioned.

 

“No, Betty Boo.” Beverly said sarcastically and Richie smirks at the redhead.

 

“I dunno, I haven’t seen her.” Richie also glances around the classroom.

 

“Betty didn’t come back to our dorm last night.” Beverly mentioned.

 

“Maybe she stayed over one of her friends’ places.” Stan assumed.

 

“Or, she hooked up with a guy.” Richie said whilst waggling his eyebrows.

 

“Who?” Stan scoffed.

 

Richie waves his index finger before pointing at one of their classmates, “Him.”

 

Beverly quirks an eyebrow, “Jeremy?”

 

“He is so Betty’s type, he likes books and is always studying. Also, he has a cute ass, but it is not as cute and spankable as Eddie’s.” Richie explained.

 

“Will you just ask Eddie out already?” Beverly said amused. “You are both obviously gay for each other.”

 

“I will.” Richie shrugged. “Eventually.”

 

“Woman up, Trashmouth.” Stan playfully teased, suddenly their new professor leisurely walks through the classroom doors.

 

He is middle-aged with grey streaks in his bright red hair that is neatly combed back. He is tall, only a few inches taller than Richie, and slender built. He has got bright blue eyes and buck teeth. He is wearing a three-piece grey suit along with a red bow tie and he is carrying a briefcase.

 

“Hiya, class!” The professor greeted while he places his briefcase on his desk.

 

“Who is this clown?” Richie whispered to Beverly and Stan.

 

“My name is Professor Robert Gray, but you can call me Bob.” Professor Gray said with a playful smile.


	2. Schooled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie, Bev, and Stan get familiar with their new professor. Richie gets into a scuffle with a bully. And there is a wild animal attack.
> 
> TW: Homophobic slurs

“New semester means new books.” Professor Gray practically prances around his desk where he picks up a medium-sized cardboard box that is filled with new textbooks.

 

“Where did they find this guy?” Richie whispered prompting Stan to nudge the taller man with his elbow.

 

“You can do whatever you want with your old books, throw them out, burn them, or use them to build a bird’s nest.” Professor Gray said amused and he starts handing out students their new textbooks.

 

“Problem solved, Stan the Man. You love birds.” Richie joked.

 

“I am pretty sure he was joking.” Stan smirks at Richie before furrowing his brow. “I think.”

 

Beverly raises a suspicious eyebrow at Professor Gray, “I dunno. I’m getting strange vibes off that guy.”

 

“I get weird vibes from squirrels.” Richie mentioned.

 

“Squirrels?” Stan questioned while Professor Gray hands Beverly a textbook.

 

“Yeah, their nuts.” Richie said with a smirk causing Beverly to giggle and he notices Professor Gray holding out a textbook.

 

“Here, take _it_.” Professor Gray said firmly.

 

Richie apprehensively grabs the textbook, “Since you asked so nicely.” He said in a lowered voice and Professor Gray hands Stan a textbook before strolling back to his desk.

 

Stan opens his textbook and he inhales its scent, “I do love the smell of new books.”

 

“A little too much.” Richie playfully teased.

 

Stan scoffs, “Beep beep, Richie!”

 

“Is there something you would like to share with the class, gentlemen?” Professor Gray asked sternly.

 

“No, sir.” Stan said nervously and Professor Gray averts his attention to Richie.

 

“Stan was telling me how the smell of new books gives him a boner.” Richie sniggers and Stan kicks the taller man under the desk.

 

Professor Gray stares at Richie, but not directly which makes Richie, Beverly, and Stan feel slightly uneasy before abruptly bursting into laughter. “That is a good one.” He then turns on the projector as if nothing had happened.

 

Richie, Beverly, and Stan stare at each other with puzzled expressions on their faces.

 

* * *

 

 

“Say what you want about Professor Gray, but I thought his lecture was very interesting.” Stan mentioned as he, Richie, and Beverly stroll into the picnic area.

 

“The guy is a psycho.” Richie stated.

 

“I agree.” Beverly added.

 

“Don’t you think you are being a bit quick to judge?” Stan pointed out. “We have only known the man for an hour.”

 

“Yeah, and in that hour, I have learned I do not want to meet him down a dark alley.” Richie retorted.

 

“You are just being ridiculous.” Stan said whilst rolling his eyes.

 

Richie scoffs, “I am being rational, Bird Boy. On a psycho scale from one to Norman Bates, Professor Gray is Freddy Krueger.”

 

“I think it is a little harsh to compare him to a fictional child murderer, who exploits peoples fears.” Stan remarked.

 

Richie notices Eddie and Ben approaching the group, “Spaghetti Man! Haystack!” He greeted as Ben kisses Beverly while Eddie places his messenger bag on the nearest picnic table, so he can reorganise his bag.

 

“How is your new Psychology Professor?” Ben asked out of curiosity.

 

“He is a whack job.” Richie replied.

 

“Ignore him, he is overexaggerating.” Stan remarked.

 

“That asshole was staring at me.” Richie snapped.

 

“Staring at you?” Eddie questioned.

 

“He was, but he wasn’t.” Beverly said nervously.

 

“Elaborate.” Ben said puzzled.

 

“You know how in Stan the Man’s Dad’s office that portrait of that flute bitch always looks like it’s watching you?” Richie asked.

 

“Yeah.” Eddie and Ben said in unison.

 

Stan sighs, “Don’t remind me.”

 

“It is like that.” Richie pointed out.

 

“I felt like he was watching me during class.” Beverly mentioned with unease prompting Ben to wrap an arm around her shoulders.

 

“First day of a new semester and already Richie and Bev accuse our new Professor of being a psychopath.” Stan said unimpressed. “Can we change the subject please?”

 

Richie smirks deviously to himself, “Hey, Eds. What colour underwear are you wearing?”

 

Eddie’s eyes widen, and he accidentally drops one of his textbooks followed by him frantically bending down to pick it up, but Richie grabs it and he reads the cover which has ‘FAGGOT’ scratched on it.

 

“Who did this?” Richie said through gritted teeth before he notices Patrick Hostetter and he stares daggers at the dark-haired man as he enters the restrooms. “Never mind, found him.”

 

“Richie, don’t do anything stupid.” Eddie said firmly.

 

“I’m just going to take this book,” Richie holds up the textbook, “And beat him with it.”

 

“No, you are not.” Eddie snatches the book from Richie and the taller man marches towards the restrooms.

 

“Should we stop him?” Ben asked.

 

“Guys,” Beverly pauses for dramatic effect. “I think Richie can take Patrick.”

 

Richie kicks open the door to the restrooms which startles Patrick, who is holding a can of spray-paint. “Hey, Hostetter!”

 

“I take it you saw my artwork.” Patrick said with a sneer.

 

Richie scoffs, “Firstly, that kindergarten handwriting of yours is not artwork. Secondly, how dare you upset Eddie.”

 

“I didn’t realise that fairy Kaspbrak had a bodyguard.” Patrick stands toe-to-toe with Richie. “What are you going to do about it, Tozier?”

 

“This.” Richie swiftly headbutts Patrick which causes both men to wince in pain. “Ow, fuck! Dwayne Johnson makes that shit look easy!”

 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?!” Patrick yelled.

 

“Me?” Richie said incredulously, “What the fuck is wrong with you?”

 

“Fuck you and your faggot boyfriend!” Patrick barked prompting Richie to punch him in the face which knocks Patrick backwards into the tampon machine before he falls on his ass and a load of tampons pour out of the machine and onto the dark-haired man.

 

“You dick, I think you broke my nose!” Patrick hissed.

 

“Why is there a tampon machine in the gents?” Richie said dumfounded.

 

“Because this is the ladies.” Greta Bowie replied as she emerges from one of the stalls followed by her washing her hands and exiting the room. “Perverts.”

 

“You really are scum.” Richie picks up a handful of the tampons and he flicks one at Patrick, “For your nose.”

 

* * *

 

 

“I’m back and I come bearing gifts.” Richie re-joins the group where he hands Beverly the tampons.

 

“Sweet!” Beverly stashes the tampons in her purse.

 

“Where did you got those?” Stan questioned. “You know what, I don’t want to know.”

 

“What did you do to Patrick?” Ben said amused.

 

“Does that answer your question?” Stan gestures to Patrick, who is staggering out of the restrooms with half a tampon in each nostril which causes Beverly to giggle.

 

“You didn’t have to do that.” Eddie nudges Richie with his shoulder in a playful manner, “But, thank you.”

 

“Don’t mention it, Eds. Anything for my future husband.” Richie said with a smirk.

 

“Keep dreaming.” Eddie scoffed.

 

“But I do, Eds.” Richie said in awe, “I see you in my dreams, especially my wet dreams.”

 

“Beep beep, Asshole!” Eddie said in disgust.

 

“Do you have no filter?” Stan said annoyed.

 

“No.” Richie shrugged.

 

“Can you at least remember to pick me and Bill up from work tonight?” Eddie asked.

 

“Of course.” Richie said with a toothy grin. “But not Big Bill, he can walk home.”

 

“Rich!” Eddie scolded.

 

Richie holds his hands up defensively, “Kidding.”

 

“Guys, you need to be careful. The wild animal that has been attacking people on campus, attacks at night.” Ben warned.

 

“Does anyone know what animal it is?” Stan asked.

 

“No.” Ben replied. “But according to eye-witness reports, it is roughly the size of a small dog with a stubby tail.”

 

“Benny Boy, you just described a Jack Russell.” Richie pointed out.

 

“If a Jack Russell got rabies after being bitten by a bat.” Beverly added.

 

Eddie’s eyes widen, “Just like Cujo.”

 

Stan pinches his nose and sighs, “It is not like Cujo, also there are no bats on campus.”

 

“I am pretty sure there are bats in the bell tower.” Ben mentioned, “As they like dark and cold places.”

 

“Like the library.” Richie joked.

 

“Actually, the back of the library is pretty dark.” Ben pointed out, “Earlier today, a man popped up from behind me just like in the horror movies.”

 

“What did he look like?” Beverly asked.

 

“He was tall, taller than Richie. He was slim with red hair, but not like Beverly’s, more ginger. He had blue eyes and buck teeth.” Ben said nervously.

 

Richie pats Ben on the back, “Congratulations Ben. You have met our over-friendly neighbourhood psychopath, Professor Gray.”

 

Eddie scoffs, “He can stay the fuck away from me.”

 

“If he touches your ass, just mace that ginger prick in the face.” Richie playfully teased.

 

“Beep beep, Richie!” The others said in unison.

 

* * *

 

 

“Bill, could you lock up the front while I take out the trash?” Eddie called out from the storage room in the campus coffee shop where they work.

 

“S-S-Sure.” Bill is mopping the floor behind the counter with his back turned to the front of the shop when the shop door opens, “We’re closed.”

 

“’Scuse me sir, can I ‘av a cuppa coffee ta wet ma whistle?” A voice asked resembling that of an old hag prompting Bill to turn around to find Richie with a smirk on his face.

 

“Hi, Richie.” Bill said amused. “Could you f-f-flip the sign to closed?”

 

“Bossing me around.” Richie grumbled in a playful manner as he flips the door sign.

 

“Could you also lock the door?” Bill tosses the keys to Richie, who catches them in one hand.

 

“Anything else, Big Bill?” Richie said sarcastically, “Scrub the floors? Get the rats out of the vents?” The taller man locks the door when he notices what looks like a pair of red glowing eyes outside and he stares at them curiously.

 

“What are you looking at, Rich?” Eddie asked from behind Richie which startles him.

 

“Jeez, Eds! You are like a cat!” Richie observes Eddie’s big, red puffer jacket, “What the fuck are you wearing?”

 

“It’s my new jacket, it keeps out the cold.” Eddie stated.

 

“It also keeps off oncoming cars, they just bounce off.” Richie joked.

 

“Do you not like it?” Eddie frowned.

 

“What? No.” Richie assured, “You look cute as fuck.”

 

“I’m glad you like it.” Eddie said slightly flustered whereas Bill clears his throat, “Oh, Bill. I forgot you were here.”

 

“I work here.” Bill said amused.

 

* * *

 

 

Richie, Eddie, and Bill are leisurely walking through the campus grounds to the car park when Richie notices the whistle tied around Eddie’s neck.

 

“Why are you wearing a rape whistle?” Richie questioned followed by him and Bill sniggering amongst themselves.

 

“It is to alert campus security if we get attacked by that wild animal.” Eddie nervously glances around.

 

Richie scoffs, “Campus security deals with drunken frat boys, not rabid Jack Russells.”

 

Eddie suddenly hears a twig snap, “What was that?”

 

Richie and Bill shrug their shoulders before they hear growling from a nearby bush.

 

“Fuck this, let’s run to the truck.” Eddie sprints towards the truck, but something small and furry leaps out of the bush and pounces on him.

 

“Holy s-s-shit!” Bill yelled.

 

“What fucked up animal is that?!” Richie said in a raised voice.

 

The animal in question has greyish-brown fur with a spotted pattern. Its ears are black-tipped and pointed, with short, black tufts. It also has whiskers and a stubby tail.

 

Bill furrows his brows at the animal, “Is that a b-b-bobcat?”

 

“I don’t care what it is, as long as it gets its mangey paws of my Eds.” Richie swiftly glances around his surroundings for some sort of weapon until his eyes land on a thick, long stick.

 

Eddie on the other hand is pinned to the ground by the animal and he is frantically blowing into his whistle as it bites and scratches the stuffing out of his puffer jacket.

 

“Get away from him you bitch!” Richie swings back the stick which causes the animal to hiss at him before scampering off into the bushes. “Are you okay, Eds?”

 

“What the fuck was that?” Eddie panted with dishevelled hair.

 

Richie shrugs his shoulders, “Just some pissed off fleabag.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment! ;)
> 
> My tumblr is trashmouthbeezer!


End file.
